


At Midnight

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only what you're asking for. [01/21/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Midnight

## At Midnight

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. I'll stop when the voices do. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"Good morning, Clark." 

"Morning, mom." Saturday mornings were the best, he thought as he sat down. No rushing to school after chores, and plenty of time Sunday to do homework. 

He heard a car pull up the driveway and smiled, realizing it was Lex, then frowned. Seeing his father and Lex go at it would totally ruin his Saturday morning vibe. 

His father stood up and opened the door, greeting Lex with a big smile and a hand shake, and that was when Clark first decided that either he, or the entire world had gone stark raving mad. 

With his parents smiling and watching Lex greeted Clark with a kiss. Chaste, but a kiss nevertheless. And his parents kept smiling as if nothing had happened. 

"I thought you'd be gone until tomorrow, Lex." Johnathon said calmly. 

"So did I. Thankfully, my father's business only required a few signatures and so I managed to head out early. I was hoping to steal Clark away if you don't mind." 

"Of course. Oh, before I forget Mr. Ross wanted me to thank you. You managed to save him a good chunk of money." 

"He's welcome. I'll have to stop by their house later and visit with them." 

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to have you, Pete especially." 

"What is wrong with all of you?" Clark yelled. 

They were all staring at him until he couldn't take anymore. He hurried out of the room and went to the loft. It wasn't long before Lex joined him. 

"Is it safe to come in?" 

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Yeah, sorry." 

Lex nodded and came in. "What's up Clark? That wasn't like you." 

"Me? What's up with you? Kissing me in front of my parents?" 

"It was just a kiss. They weren't surprised or anything, honey. Are you mad at me?" 

His head hurt. This couldn't be real. Lex and his father getting along? Calm, emotive Lex? And did he just say 'honey'? This Lex sounded way too much like Lana, come to think of it, and that wasn't a pleasant thought. 

"Uh, no. I'm not mad at you. I'm just-" he thought quickly, "in a bad mood, and I'm sorry I took it out on you." 

"Okay. I forgive you." Lex kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you alone for a while then. I'll be chatting with your folks if you feel better." Lex smiled and walked away. 

What in the world was going on? Where was snarky yet vulnerable Lex? Why was his father totally unfazed to see Lex Luthor kissing his son? This wasn't normal Smallville weirdness, as moronic as that sounded when he said it out loud. Sure, he'd always wished that his father and Lex got along better, and he didn't like to hide his relationship with Lex, but this went beyond anything he'd ever wished for. He certainly didn't want Lex spending more time with his father than with him. 

Maybe he'd fallen asleep watching the Stepford Wives with Chloe. 

If that was the case, all he had to do was pinch himself, and wake the fuck up. Just pinch and - 

"Owww." 

He wasn't dreaming. 


End file.
